Never Too Late
by SeungLee
Summary: Now if you have seen episode 45, you know that it sucked. However what if when Athrun decides to follow his heart, to follow his way back to a certain blonde that almost gave him up?
1. Chapter One

I was so mad that the end of watching episode 45, I had to write something to make some of us Athrun and Cagalli fans happy. So I thought I would write up something to make me feel better about how this show might end. All I can say is if Cagalli doesn't end up with Athrun I will be pissed beyond belief. Anyway, here is something for all of us to enjoy..

**Never Too Late…**

**Disclaimers: **Right now I wish that I did own Gundam Seed Destiny, but I do not. This story will more than likely be AU due to the current events of episode 45. So if you haven't watched the episode yet, it's a major disappointment for Cagalli/Athrun fans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One**

Athrun Zala sat on board of the Archangel and looking out of the viewing deck. They had help bring peace once again, but nothing but huge debates would once again occur. The war, it was long and drawn out. He almost went to ZAFT and see how things are working up there in the PLANTs but he wanted to solve some unfinished business with a certain blonde.

He sighed, the last time he saw her in person…he didn't even get some alone time with her. She was no longer wearing his ring that he had given her, at the time he understood but now…he just long to talk to her and ask her why she took off the ring. He had so many questions and all he wanted to do is talk to her. He wanted to hold her and never let her go, there were many things he had to speak about as well…he wasn't too friendly towards her the last time the spoke either.

"Athrun," a voice called from behind. The raven haired boy turned to see his best friend standing in the door way. Kira Yamato smiled as he stood next to his friend as they were approaching Orb's docking port. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just wanted some space, I'm kind of tired of all of the congratulations we have been receiving," Athrun told him with a chuckle.

"It's part of the package, since we helped again to somewhat bring peace to the universe," Kira patted his friend on the back. "However, are you sure a certain Head Representative isn't bothering you?" Athrun looked at Kira with surprise, "Why are you surprised Athrun? I know you a lot better than you think."

Athrun remained silenced as Kira just chuckled, "Athrun, I don't know what is going on in her mind. A lot of the times, I wish I could just smack her once in a while, but she is my sister. Cagalli loves you Athrun, maybe that is why she thought if she gave you up, that you would be happier." Kira paused and look at his friend, "Cagalli probably thought that as a leader of a nation, that you would more than likely feel ignored due to her duties. Or that maybe you liked younger girls, or …"

"I think I get the idea Kira," Athrun told his friend.

"Athrun, maybe you should be bolder about your feelings for her, that is if you still want to be with her," Kira said with a smile and Athrun looked at him in surprise. "Sometimes Cagalli needs an action like that to realize that she needs something or someone."

Athrun shook his head, "She doesn't want me…"

Kira's smile fell and shook his head, "How wrong you are Athrun…it's not that she does not want you, in all reality she _needs_ you."

"I don't know," Athrun said softly as an announcement came over the speakers…

"_We have safely docked in the Orb Military Port. The crew of the Archangel is requested to disembark to the dock where Representative Athha and others are waiting to greet us."_

"Looks like you can make you chance now known or not," Kira told him as he walked towards the door where Lacus Clyne was waiting for him. Kira kissed her on the cheek as they walked hand in hand out of the deck.

Athrun stood there and then he saw a limo pull up from the distance. He recognized that golden hair anywhere, he decided in the spilt second to take Kira's advice. He ran out of the deck and even passed Kira who was standing next to Lacus. Lacus smiled up at Kira, "Do you think he will make the right choice?"

"I'm more worried about Cagalli, than I am of Athrun," Kira told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They began walking to see people standing against the wall, and the only thing they could think of is that Athrun had gone passed them. Everyone looking at each other on what made the coordinator move so quickly through the hallways, they would find out soon enough.

Athrun was standing by the door, it flew open and he rushed out but more of a power walk. He saw Cagalli standing in the front of everyone and her face expression changed once her eyes landed on him. Athrun saw the expression and knew at the moment, she did hold feelings for him. And he was going to make sure the world knew his, he quickly rushed down the stairs as Murrue Ramius came out first followed by the rest of the crew of the Archangel.

Cagalli's heart was beating through her chest; the look in Athrun's eyes made her wonder what was he thinking. Granted they haven't' spoken at all since their last time in the Med Bay of the Archangel but something told her this was different, much different…it was like the time they were on the Archangel preparing to go into battle, the time he was leaving for the PLANTs.

Colonel Kisaka just smiled; he had actually told Kira about how Cagalli was doing emotionally. He even got the reason why Cagalli took off the ring out of her, and of course no one liked the reason that Cagalli gave, but she would tell Athrun soon enough. Athrun approached the blonde girl with question in his eyes… There was no doubt he held love and admiration for the blonde princess of Orb.

Everyone was watching in anticipation, they had hoped that Cagalli would have stayed with Athrun. They all approved of the couple becoming together, however they knew in the political world they didn't really see it happening but everyone else though it was a good idea. It was sad to say that everyone knew that Cagalli hadn't been happy since the departure of the Archangel.

Maybe it was time to change how things were going for them all right now, sure the war had come to an end. It was sad that the world had even gone into another war, but it did. Now Cagalli will be pushed to be part of the political discussion taking part, but it didn't mean she had to do it alone.

Kisaka grew weary as Cagalli was just staring up at Athrun as the rest of the crew had come down to join them. However the focus was on Cagalli and Athrun, what would he do? Are they going to just stare at each other all day? However Kisaka would not be the first to speak up about the long silence between the two.

"Kiss him!" A female solider shouted from behind. Cagalli and Athrun both looked into the direction in where it had came from. But she would not be the only one, the rest of the military were shouting for the couple to kiss. Athrun blushed as did Cagalli, however the crew of the Archangel shouted in unison with the group that were awaiting them.

Kisaka groaned, "Athrun just kiss the princess so we can get this ceremony moving." Athrun and Cagalli both looked up to him with surprised eyes, but Athrun then grabbed Cagalli by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"Ath...Athrun," Cagalli whispered in shock. "We can't do this…"

"Watch," Athrun said in response. His lips landed solidly on hers and cheering was heard from the crowd. Kisaka then walked over to Murrue and saluted her, "Welcome home."

"It's good to be home," Kisaka shook her hand and she smiled. Neo just stood there with his arms folded as Kira and Lacus looked over to scene the scene of Athrun and Cagalli. Cagalli apparently gave in as she wrapped her arms around Athrun's neck.

"Looks like the first part of our plan is working," Kira said with a smile. "How has she been?"

"For the most part quiet when she is not in meetings, she keeps staring at the ring that she keeps in her pocket," Kisaka told him. "She still loves him, but her sense of duty was clouding all of her judgment."

"Who can really blame her," Lacus said with a small smile. "With her return to Orb, there was order once again. If she were to leave and join us up in space, it would not have been good for her people. So she stayed and gave up her suit so she could stay and rebuild her country once again."

"Still, giving up her personal life is something she didn't need to do," Kira told her. "But it did show how much she did love him…willing to give him up in case he wanted to go up to PLANTs, knowing that was his home and where he might choose to be."

"Cagalli has more heart than she is willing to admit," Murrue added in. "But love came back to her, maybe she and Athrun are meant to be no matter how many times they are parted."

"Well he always seems to go back to her," Lacus said with a laugh. "He rejoined ZAFT and ran away to get to her. He went up with space with us only to return to her…"

"They are just meant to be," Kira said as he held Lacus closer to his body. "Just like you are meant to be at my side as I am to be at yours."

Lacus placed her head on his shoulder, "Some things are meant to be…"

Athrun and Cagalli pulled away from the kiss, but Cagalli was blushing bright red. Athrun held a smile on his lips as he held her close and she just accepted his embrace. Kira and Lacus were happy with the events, but the question is will Cagalli accept it fully this time? No one knew, but only time would tell but Mana came rushing up.

"Mister Athrun, it is not nice to kiss your fiancé in public like that," Mana pointed a finger at him. Athrun had a bewildered expression on his face. Everyone laughed at his expression but he still had Cagalli in his arms. "There is a wedding to plan and this will not due. You need better clothes, that is for sure especially now that you will have to be the prince of Orb."

"But…but…" Athrun tried to protest but then Cagalli arched an eyebrow. When did they say they were getting married? Cagalli looked over to where her brother and Lacus stood. Kisaka also seemed all to cheery all of the sudden with Athrun's arrival. Athrun seemed not to know anything, so she will leave him off the hook for now. And where did Mana start talking about Athrun being the prince of Orb? She hated being called the princess of Orb.

"What is going on Mana," Cagalli asked and Mana turned to look at Cagalli with surprise look.

"Didn't they tell you, when Mister Athrun was to arrive back in Orb," Mana paused. "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what," Cagalli asked dangerously.

"What is going on," Athrun asked with curious look in his eyes. He then remembered what Kira told him when they were in the Archangel, he turned his head to his best friend. "Kira?"

"What is it Athrun," Kira asked as Athrun let his hands drop to Cagalli's waist once again. He wasn't letting her out of his grip, "Athrun?"

"What is going on, Kira," Athrun asked as Cagalli looked up to Athrun. His green eyes focused, "I know there is something going on…"

Meyrin Hawke walked up to Athrun with her eyes focused on Cagalli, "She asked me to watch after you when we went up into space. She was going to let you go permanently…that is why she took off the ring, she was thinking you would return to PLANT and to ZAFT when this was all over."

"What," Athrun looked at Cagalli. Cagalli backed away but he wasn't going to let her go. "Is this true? Did you think I wouldn't return to you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well how was that? Expect some fights in the enxt chapter. I'm so pissed off right now, that Cagalli told Meyrin to watch after Athrun. So I thought I make a little more fun! However, the question remains…why was Athrun shocked to see the ring gone? Does he have feeling for her or not? And then he smiles as she walks away, did he want freedom from her? I'm pissed, it better turn out good for him and her, they better end up together. Anyway see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter Two

WOW! Thank you everyone that reviewed the first chapter! I didn't think many people would respond that quickly to one simple post. Hehehe, but I did read a translation of a article where they put Athrun and Cagalli as Lovers, I think in Newtype? (which by the way I don't own.)

Anyway, there is a hint after the dumb moment in episode 45, that towards the end Cagalli and Athrun might get back together. I don't know how in 5 episodes left of the series, so let us all keep our fingers crossed. However, if it was translated correctly it said something about Athrun and Cagalli being more mature in their relationship and they are more or less meant to be, and how Meyrin would react to that. If you know about this article and can get me a good translation, please do!

Once again thank you for the reviews and I was glad to make many of you happy. So on with the story!

**Never Too Late…**

**Disclaimers: **Right now I wish that I did own Gundam Seed Destiny, but I do not. This story will more than likely be AU due to the current events of episode 45. So if you haven't watched the episode yet, it's a major disappointment for Cagalli/Athrun fans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two**

Meyrin Hawke walked up to Athrun with her eyes focused on Cagalli, "She asked me to watch after you when we went up into space. She was going to let you go permanently…that is why she took off the ring, she was thinking you would return to PLANT and to ZAFT when this was all over."

"What," Athrun looked at Cagalli. Cagalli backed away but he wasn't going to let her go. "Is this true? Did you think I wouldn't return to you?"

"Can we talk about this later," Cagalli asked in a small whisper but Athrun heard it. He silently complied with her wishes, at least for now. He wanted answers and he wanted them fast. Athrun let Cagalli go but kept at least one arm around her waist as Cagalli began her small speech to the Archangel crew.

"Captain Ramius and crew, I welcome you back to Orb. I'm glad that you have all returned back safely and wish you all some time off from the battlefield. May you all enjoy your break from all kind of duties and obligations." Cagalli saluted and went to go to her limo but remembered Athrun was beside her. She grabbed his hand and he walked side by side with her.

"Do you think Cagalli will tell him," Kira asked as Kisaka began following after the couple.

"She has no choice now," Kisaka responded as he followed after the girl. He was after all her bodyguard once again, but he also wanted to make sure hurricane Cagalli didn't hit any time soon. Especially when she finds out what has been going on behind her back, but it was in her best interest.

"She is going to kill you," Murrue told Kira with a wink. "Is it worth it?"

Kira nodded, "She might be mad at first but she will thank us later."

"You will have to answer along with the rest of us," Lacus reminded everyone. "We were very involved in Athrun being more bold with his feelings."

"Oh do you mean all those talks you had with him," Neo Lorrnorke asked with an arched eyebrow. "I mean, I think you nailed it in him pretty hard not to forget the blonde girl."

"Well it was more of a way of speaking out loud for him," Kira told him. "Athrun tends to keep things inside like many of us do, sometimes it's better to hear it from someone else that someone special is waiting for you."

"Cagalli just needed someone to make the decision for her," Lacus said with a smile. "She needed some evidence that what she let go was a mistake."

"I wonder what those two are talking about right now," Neo said with a curious look on his face.

"You don't think I put her in any trouble do you?" Meyrin asked with innocence.

"No, but I think Athrun will probably be in trouble," Kira said with a shrug. "Even if he didn't really do anything to begin with it."

"He kissed her in public," Neo stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What were you thinking," Cagalli asked fuming. "I mean doing shome…"

The last word didn't get out as Athrun placed a soft kiss on her lips. Cagalli blushed and Kisaka chuckled; "Now I know what to use Athrun for in case of emergencies." Cagalli gave Kisaka a glare at his statement; she didn't really appreciate the comment. Kisaka continue to chuckle but began keeping his attention on the front of the limo.

"I think I should ask that question Cagalli, what were you thinking as I went up with the Archangel? Were you giving up on me?"

"Please, can we talk about that at another time," Cagalli whispered but Athrun would not let it go.

"I want to know _now_," Athrun said firmly causing Cagalli to look up at him with shocked eyes. He was never this rough in his speaking tone unless he was in battle; this was the first time with her. "I go up to space thinking you would be waiting for my return, not letting me go and giving up on me? What is going on through your head? Cagalli, do you even believe in me anymore? Did you ever lov…"

"Don't you dare," Cagalli had it. Athrun inwardly smiled, Cagalli had the fire back in her eyes and boy was he going to hear it now. "I did and still love you, but think about it! You were going off in space with Kira, what was I suppose to think? And besides I had to stay behind on earth this time, I am the head representative of Orb, what the hell was I suppose to do?"

"Well you could have spoken to me before we took off for space!" Athrun countered but Cagalli was already red in the face and what she said next would shoot him right through the chest.

"Last time we had a conversation you really didn't even give me the time of day," Cagalli shouted with tears brimming down. "All you seem to care about was Meyrin, granted she was not feeling all to well after being cooped up in a cockpit with you!"

"Cagalli…" Athrun had his eyes wide open. He recalled their conversation in the Med Bay, granted he wasn't really up to talking with her just yet but…still, was it enough to drive her heart away from him?

"So I thought I was doing you a favor, letting you go up with Meyrin without any ties to me, since your time on the Minerva you probably had other girls you could choose from?" Cagalli spitted out as her anger just grew, "I mean after all, it's only just been me and Lacus right? You needed to broaden your choices and make sure you knew what you wanted."

"Cagalli, that isn't fair," Athrun said with deep sorrow in his voice. He felt as if a ton of bricks were shoved through this heart to make him feel as if he was falling through a bottomless pit faster than most people.

"What isn't fair Athrun, I told you I was trying to do the best for Orb with the wedding…"

"Did you know how that crushed my HEART?" Athrun roared causing Cagalli to lean back. "To think that you would just go off and get married especially after I had proposed to you? And you accepted the ring but you threw it all away?"

"You didn't contact me when you got up to the PLANTs how I was suppose to know what was going on with you? You rejoined ZAFT and by that time the other members had signed the treaty as I was taken away by Kira!"

"I came down from PLANT to see you, but they said they wouldn't recognize my code because you were gone! How did you think I felt when I had to fly away from Orb without talking to you first? I wanted to see you, I even came for you!"

"Who walked away from me when we met at sunset? When you were with ZAFT? You didn't even get to talk to me, it seemed that your proposal was with some string attached to it wasn't it? I mean after all, I am your fiancée and you walked away from me! How was I supposed to feel? Oh and when I was in the whole wedding ceremony, all I could think about WAS YOU!"

Athrun sighed, all they were doing was arguing and getting nowhere in the process, "So are you saying that I didn't think about you once I got to the Minerva?"

"No, but it seems that you did forget about me," Cagalli said flatly still with anger in her voice. "I mean, wasn't it obvious that Lunamaria had affections for you when I was there with you last time?"

"Cagalli…"

"I mean, Meyrin holds a lot of feelings for you too. I guess you like girls that are younger and more innocent and no ties to politics. Or you just might like ZAFT girls much better than the rest of the world. Or maybe you like coordinator women better than natural women," Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest and Athrun sighed in defeat. Hell had no fury like a woman's scorn. They were suppose to talk about what was going on in the present and not what had happened in the past, but it did have an affect on she reacted to the whole situation.

Kisaka chuckled as he thought to himself, _Lovers quarrel. _He shook his head as the rest of the trip was in silence and the couple not paying attention to each other. Athrun sat on one side of the limo as Cagalli sat on the other, both staring out the window. Little did they know, they were going to be forced into an event neither one would not forget. It might not what they want right now, but it was going to be something that would help not only these two in probably making amends faster but also make the world see a new chapter in their history.

"We're here," Kisaka called out as the limo made a full stop at the Athha house. Cagalli looked curiously on what was going on. Little did she know was, that everyone had more or less beat them to the house. There was going to be a huge event and there were camera crews everywhere.

"What is going on," Athrun asked as he was pulled out of the car by Kira. "Kira!"

"Come on, don't want to be late…we have to make sure everything fits," Kira pulled his best friend into the Athha house. Athrun was stumbling on the way since everyone was taking pictures of him. Not only that they began asking him questions and calling out his name. Athrun was confused as he was rushed into the house.

Cagalli was being pushed by Kisaka, Cagalli was lost. Athrun was being pulled up to his former room and wondered how Kira knew where it was. Mana came rushing down and grabbed Cagalli, Lacus was also there with a huge smile.

"We need to get you ready!" Mana shouted in a rush as she pushed Cagalli up the stairs to her room.

"What is going on?" Cagalli asked in protest as Lacus just smiled at her.

"Nothing to worry about, just need to get you ready," Lacus said with her sweet smile plastered on her face but Cagalli knew better.

"I want to know what is going on, I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Cagalli was pushed into her room as everyone just stood around with smiles on their faces. Once they knew their plan was set in motion everyone began preparing the Athha house for a great big ceremony. They were rushing around to make sure everything was ready and knowing Cagalli she would be stubborn in her actions that she will stall herself long enough to make sure everything is ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kira, what is going on?" Athrun asked as two of the butlers got rid of Athrun's Orb jacket and replaced it with another one. Athrun looked at it bewildered, it wasn't quite like the one Cagalli worn, but it was more…well, royal looking almost. He looked confused but it also had some medals that he earned during his time with ZAFT and the FAITH pin. Athrun looked at Kira with question in his eyes, "You better tell me what is going on."

"Just a ceremony for you and Cagalli," Kira said with a shrug.

"What kind of ceremony," Athrun asked dangerously in a low tone.

Kira was then given a small pin, it was one of the Athha house but also a one that recognized him as a hero of Orb. Kira pinned it on his friend with a smile, "Your wedding ceremony."

"WHAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT?" Cagalli shouted as she was standing in her underwear. "I am not going to marry him! He is a DAMN IDOIT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!"

"Calm down," Miriallia rolled her eyes. "It's not like you are going to die from getting married to the one man you are madly in love with and might I add almost let him go. We know about your dreams, and what you say while you were sleeping."

"What," Cagalli was stunned at the response she got from her friend.

"Cagalli, you love Athrun and that is all that matters," Lacus took a hold of her friend's hand. "Kisaka told Kira about your dreams, the tears that were in your eyes and everything you said. Most of it if not all dealing with Athrun and losing him forever."

"Lacus," Cagalli pulled away. "Is this what everything is about? To insure he and I are together?"

"Not that, but you two have been waiting for a moment like this, why not take the chance and be happy with each other?" Lacus asked as Mana brought in a beautiful gown; it was nothing like the one they gave her to wear for her marriage to Yuuna. "This is a gift from all of the council members of Orb. They wanted to make sure this would be something you both remember."

"It's….it's beautiful," Cagalli was speechless. The gown was of pure shimmering silk, it had the same cut where there were no straps or sleeves. It had shimmering lace covering the top layer of the dress, and the dress would more than likely cling to her figure and make her look like a princess due to some of the decorative rhinestones on the dress.

"So, you are going through with this?" Miriallia asked with hope in her eyes.

Cagalli then turned to anger, "Not until he apologizes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not until she apologizes," Athrun said as he crossed his arms. "I don't care if the council all of the sudden approves of me marrying her, they are basically handing her to me as if she is some prize. I will only go through with this if this is what she wants and she apologizes."

"You have to be kidding me," Dearka walked into the room. He was dressed in his ZAFT military dress, "I came all the way down here for the wedding of the century and I'm hearing the 'oh so great' Athrun Zala demanding that his fiancé apologize before marrying her?"

Kira chuckled and Dearka joined in, but Athrun did not find amusement in all of this. He sat down in a chair as two of his friends found amusement in his request, correction demand.

"Oh the mighty has fallen," Dearka said as he sat down across from his raven hair friend. "Look, Athrun do you love this girl or not?"

Athrun looked at him, "You know I do."

"Then, why not just marry her and what better way to do it in front of the whole world and PLANT?" Dearka asked with a smirk. "I mean, this is going to send mix signals but at the same time a huge sign of peace as well."

"But I wanted to marry her on our own time and when we aren't at each other's throats."

"Did you two fight on the way here?" Kira asked with an arched eyebrow. Athrun nodded, "Well I guess this is going to take longer than I thought."

"Why don't I go over to Cagalli's room and see the progress the girls are making," Dearka stood up.

"You just want to see Miriallia," Kira said with a smirk.

"Hey, you never know they have Cagalli on their side, I bet they are having more trouble than we are going to have," Dearka said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"What is that suppose to mean," Athrun asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, here is the second chapter. I'll see everyone next time! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you once again for the reviews and also for the great information you provided. Hey I got a question, what is Yzak's fiance's full name? I can't find it since I am making an AU story after this one. I need her name in order to make the story work, so if anyone can let me know it would be GREAT!

Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this story. And to answer someone's question this will be a short story and the next one I will post will be a little be longer, ok ok really longer!

**Never Too Late…**

**Disclaimers: **Right now I wish that I did own Gundam Seed Destiny, but I do not. This story will more than likely be AU due to the current events of episode 45. So if you haven't watched the episode yet, it's a major disappointment for Cagalli/Athrun fans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Three**

"Cagalli just put on the dress!" Mana stared at princess with determined eyes. She knew she could get Cagalli to get the dress on once she was in the corner. It was proving more difficult that it would have been, if the girl could just sit still long enough they would have her at least half way convinced with the dress on.

"Cagalli, you're being childish about this," Miriallia said in defeat as she placed her forehead into the palm of her hand.

Cagalli then glared at Miriallia, "Like you weren't like that with Dearka! I mean you saw him for the first time, what did you do?"

Miriallia growled, but wasn't the one to answer as Dearka entered the room. "She stomped on my toes and then kissed me." Dearka smiled down at Miriallia but then noticed a very undressed Cagalli, she was just dressed in her underwear and very sexy underwear at that.

Cagalli threw a pillow at his face, "GET OUT!"

"Then get dressed," Miriallia fought in protest. "Dearka doesn't have to leave, so you better get dressed into that gown right now." Miriallia then pushed Dearka into her seat as she made sure he was occupied. She pressed her lips firmly on his which caused him to open his eyes in surprise but he closed them happily.

Cagalli was defeated and Mana knew it. She slipped the dress over Cagalli's head and went behind her to tie the dress in the back. That is when Lacus gasped on how perfect the dress fit her and how she was glowing once the dress was on. Miriallia hearing Lacus's response turned to see her friend looking every bit the blushing bride.

"Whoa!" Dearka stated as he looked at Cagalli. She was dressed but doesn't mean she won't stop fighting the girls on walking out the door in that dress. "You look beautiful Cagalli, if Athrun were to you see now, he would be begging on his knees for forgiviness."

"Well, he won't be seeing me," Cagalli said turning around and Mana following behind her to finish lacing up the dress in the back.

Lacus then turned over to Dearka, "Can you tell Kira we have almost convinced Cagalli, but she wishes for an apology from Athrun."

Dearka looked up at her in shock, "Athrun wants an apology from Cagalli…"

"WHAT?" Cagalli roared and fortunately for Mana she had finished lacing up the dress. She was upset but Mana had already began fixing up her hair but unnoticed to Cagalli Mana had slipped the ring Athrun gave her back on her finger. Lacus saw the ring and smiled, mission was almost complete just need to get Cagalli over her stubborn streak.

"I'll be out of here to deliver your message," Dearka gave Miriallia a kiss on her cheek and ran out of the room. The group downstairs was watching in much amusement as they saw Dearka rushing off to the other room.

"I can't believe him, me apologize for what?" Cagalli shouted as she went to look back out the window. "That jerk was the throwing himself even more at the girls chasing after him. It's not he is any better than those play boys!"

"Cagalli, you are just fooling yourself into staying upset at Athrun," Lacus said firmly. "You want an excuse to be mad at him when you are mad at yourself."

"What," Cagalli looked at the pink songtress.

"You are upset that you loved him enough to let him go if something was to happen in his life, but he doesn't see that. Instead he thinks you gave up on him, which in a sense you did. You have to live with it Cagalli, you love him. It's more than you love him, you need him. You have grown stronger over the time you've been with him, but the two years you were with him did you two finally go from just being a couple to being…"

"To being what?"

"Lovers," Miriallia finished. "I saw you that day we met Athrun after he had rejoined ZAFT. Your eyes lit up to see him alive and well. You just wanted to touch him and make sure he was real, and you did. To be lovers you need more than love, like Lacus said. You need him, you might be stronger than Athrun in many ways…but you'll never be complete unless you are with him."

Lacus nodded, "You can stand here and argue with us all day about not marrying Athrun. But we will drag you out there to make sure you two don't regret not doing this. Sure you'll be mad at us, but look at your hand…" Cagalli lifted her hands and there was the ring, she remembered how he had given it to her. "Two never needed words to know that was an engagement ring, you two have this silent understanding that is how certain works and don't need words much."

"Cagalli, he is the love of your life," Miriallia added. "He was miserable on the Archangel with out you, sure he was busy about helping out the war but…he wanted you near by. The moment he could just see you, he is calm. Anytime he can see you safe and sound not worn out or burdened by the world, does he feel like he can fly. Meyrin is nothing to him, you are everything to him…without he would not live or even want to take another breath unless you were by his side."

Cagalli stared at the ring as all of the memories came to mind. Tears began coming down her face as she fell to her knees, Mana wrapped her arm around the girl. "Now, now…you can let us finish making you look beautiful and Athrun can give his apology then. You should make sure you are happy with this, and we all know you are. Why else would you cry when we talk about such a man would give up his life for you."

Cagalli looked up at Mana, "Mana…"

Mana smiled, "If you were ever to get married, Athrun Zala regardless of his past, present, or future. No many how many times he might have killed during the first war and what he did in this one. His mistakes are all forgiven in my eyes, because he has a true love for you and would risk his life just to see you smile at him and the rest of the world. He needs you as much as you need him, wanting each other is not enough in this world or even in marriage. You need to need that person in order to function, granted not to the point that you suffocate each other, but enough to breath and let your heart beat."

"Oh Mana," Cagalli whispered as she hugged the elder woman. "What do you do when you love someone and yet you don't want to forgive him?"

Lacus smiled, "Forgive him…because you have to and need to…Granted most men are idiots…"

"Yeah look at Dearka," Miriallia added which brought laughter into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what happened," Athrun asked as his friend walked into the room.

Dearka smirked, "First of all I didn't know she had such a great body just standing there in her white lingerie…"

"You saw her just wearing that," Athrun grew horns, at least if he could he would have.

Dearka looked at him and rubbed the back of his head, "She looks breath taking in the gown that gave her, and oh she wants you to apologize."

"Me?" Athrun looked at him as he raised his eyebrow and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what to do…"

"I think you are an idiot, I say get out there and marry the girl. If you don't, I think there are many men who see her if she comes out of her room will line up," Dearka told him seriously. "Do you love her?"

Athrun looked up at Dearka with a surprise look on his face. He then looked down at the floor when he heard a knock on the door. Mana stood there and walked over to him, and handed him a piece of paper. She had a huge smile on her lips as she gave it to him, Athrun took it and opened the folded piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Kira asked immediately recognizing Cagalli's hand writing.

_Dearest Athrun ----_

_Can you ever forgive this fool? I guess I should finally answer the question you asked me earlier. Yes, I in a sense gave up on you. You were going up to space and I was here on earth taking care of Orb. I wanted to go up with you but I am the head representative with so many responsibilities and all I wanted was to be wrapped in your arms._

_Not only that, I was in frightened that I might have lost you completely. My heart was shattered at the thought of you with someone else, but I was the one that let you go…I wanted to believe I loved you enough to let you go and if you and I were meant to be, you would come back to me. _

_And Athrun, you did…you can out of the Archangel straight to me. I wish I had reacted better but at the time I was still consumed by the thoughts of what might not be. I kept your ring, I didn't want to completely let go, so it was my hold onto you. _

_I wish I could go on the amount you had effected my life, but I don't need to. You already know, just like you probably knew that I still love you when I walked off the Archangel. I wanted to talk to you but duty called, so I asked Meyrin to take care of you since I couldn't go with you. _

_So Athrun, if you want this to happen I will come out of my room and marry the man who silently asked me to marry him. No words were needed when you gave me this ring, and no words are truly needed now, except I'm sorry…I love you._

Athrun looked up at Mana with his eyes filled with emotion. Mana nodded her head, "Why don't you write her back and we can all have a wedding."

Athrun then took a pen and another piece of paper. He began writing which caused everyone to try to look over his shoulder but no one knew what he was writing. Everyone just sat back and relaxed as Kira and Dearka began reading the note.

"Crazy love birds," Dearka said as he relaxed in his chair.

Kira nodded, "But it is better to love someone and need them, versus to be in a world where love cannot exist and need dims because we have everything we ever wanted or possibly needed."

"It's great to love," Dearka said with a smile. "Especially when you can see miracles happen."

Athrun handed Mana the note and she walked out of the room. The boys looked at their friend who sighed and stood up to look over at the mirror. He adjusted everything and walked out of the door followed by his anxious friends. Everyone looked as Athrun came down the stairs and walked straight up to the alter.

Kira and Dearka took their places, "So does this mean we might get a wedding?"

"Yeah, and a huge party," Dearka asked as Athrun smiled.

"That is if she can forgive me," Athrun said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is the third chapter. I can't thank you all enough for all of the reviews you have poured into me. I am truly honored that you have enjoyed this story. I hope again you enjoyed this chapter and again I ask if you know Shiho's full name please let me know, I think Shiho is her first name for Yzak's fiancé.

Thank you and see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

Once again thank you so much for all of your reviews! You guys are AWESOME! MWUAH! I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story, and on with the chapter. Also thank you for giving me the information about Yzak's possible fiancé. Hehehe, thank you everyone!

**Never Too Late…**

**Disclaimers: **Right now I wish that I did own Gundam Seed Destiny, but I do not. This story will more than likely be AU due to the current events of episode 45. So if you haven't watched the episode yet, it's a major disappointment for Cagalli/Athrun fans.

The song is from a Disney film. I don't own it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Four**

Mana came into the room and Cagalli stood up with fear in her eyes. Mana just smiled as she gave Cagalli the folded note. Cagalli looked at Mana with unsure eyes and took the paper in her hands. She opened the letter as she sat back down as Lacus finished putting the veil on her head. Miriallia went over to Cagalli to look over her shoulder to see what the coordinator had to say for himself…

_My Dearest Cagalli ---_

_There is nothing to forgive, my love. I should have just understood your position more; I just felt my heart break thinking that you might want to forget about me. My love for you has grown over time, but I will always need you at my side to feel whole._

_My love, if you can forgive this idiot for just being a dumb man…then come down and let us be married, not for show but for love and for us. I will be waiting down at the alter to see your decision; your attire will let me know your answer._

_Waiting always_

_---Athrun_

"Now only if I can get Dearka to write up stuff like that," Miriallia said. "It was short but it is sweet to know that he has feelings like that for you. So what are you going to do?"

Cagalli sat up straight and looked in the mirror, then down at her hand. Athrun really did love her, and they were both fools. Cagalli let a smile grace her lips, it was funny how life turned out. Cagalli stood up and let a few tears of joy reach her eyes, "I don't know if I can do this…"

"What are you talking about," Lacus asked stunned.

Cagalli sighed, "I mean, he didn't really even propose to me officially." Cagalli said with a huge smile, "I think it is only fair that he at least to ask me verbally then through a letter."

Mana then smiled and slapped Cagalli on her arm causing her to look in surprise, "The boy loves you, and I think instead of doubting yourself you need to just go down and see his face."

"Mana," Cagalli softly whispered.

"She's right," Lacus said with a huge smile. "Once you make a decision you need to go with it, you stopped fighting us to finish putting the veil on your head. So I think you need to go down those stairs so we can see a happy wedding."

"Yup," Miriallia just smiled and got the two small bouquets for her and Lacus. Then she gave the huge one of white roses to Cagalli. "Let's go show Athrun what a real princess looks like." Miriallia winked as she flung open the door and walked out. Lacus then winked at her friend and followed suit and music began playing sofly.

"It's your turn," Mana said with a smile as she held up the back of the dress. "I will be behind you all of the way."

Cagalli nodded and took the first few steps out of the door, everyone stood up. There were gasps heard all around the hall as Cagalli finally showed her face. Athrun was speechless, Dearka was correct about her looking breath taking. She slowly made her way down the stairs and Mana was behind her wiping her eyes.

Each step she took made Athrun's heart beat faster, he could not believe how lovely she looked at that moment. Everyone who attended the first, well the almost wedding, it held no comparison to the vision they saw before now. All of the military and political leaders and other guests looking at her with amazement, she was every vision of Orb but her father would be proud.

She was the very thing they all had hoped for, and now the union of a coordinator and natural is not seemingly as important as the union of pure and honest love. Athrun held out his hand and Cagalli accepted after the "long" walk. The ceremony had begun…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I would like to make a TOAST!" Dearka shouted as everyone looked over to the blonde coordinator. "To the bride and groom, as we now have two leaders of Orb. One extremely beautiful and the other, well he is just there for show." Laughter filled the room as Dearka took a sip out of his glass of champagne. "However, this is a love that has stood against the test of time and distance, to Athrun and Cagalli. I wish you two the best and may all your arguments end with us all having a party! May we all become aunts and uncles with many Zala children running around the Athha Manor. To the bride and groom, may you two be blissfully happy!"

"Here! Here!" Everyone raised their glasses and took a drink out of it. Athrun looked over to his beautiful bride with a wide smile that touched his bright eyes. Cagalli rested her head on his shoulder as he then wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders. Kira then stood up and the couple looked at him with curious looks.

"Well, to think during the first war I would fid a twin sister, and be forever reunited with a childhood best friend," Kira began. "I would have never imagined that they would be married to each other at this moment, however I am glad. That a best friend who has been with me through my early stages of life and a sister who is a bit rough around the edges but every bit a lady. May I be a very happy uncle, but don't ask me to baby sit anytime soon."

Athrun and Cagalli laughed in glee. Then Lacus stood up on stage, "I think it is time for the first dance for our couple!" Everyone cheered as Athrun stood up and pulled Cagalli up to her feet. They went to the center of the dance floor as Lacus began singing her song, there were cameras everywhere flashing their perfect shots of the couple.

_**Angel in disguise**_

_**Stories in his eyes**_

_**Love for every true that it sees**_

_**Was it just a lucky day**_

_**That it turned to look my way**_

_**Or is it Heave right before my very eyes.**_

_**He showed me all new things **_

_**The shimmer of moonbeans**_

_**I was blind, but now he's helped me see.**_

Athrun held Cagalli's right hand in his left as her left arm wrapped around his shoulders. His right arm wrapped around her waist as they danced cheek to cheek, and as everyone got their perfect pictures, the rest of the crowd began joining the couple on the dance floor. The two were in their own little world that they didn't even notice that there were more people on the dance floor.

"I love you," Athrun whispered into Cagalli's ear and she just smiled.

_**I was lost but now I'm found**_

_**His happiness surrounds**_

_**And now I find that my dreams can come true**_

_**Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life**_

_**I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine**_

_**I can't live without you cause my soul would die**_

_**You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you**_

"I love you, always," Cagalli whispered back as Athrun just held her closer to his body. Lacus from the stage was smiling as she continued to sing the song and of course Kira had made his way to the stage. He was waiting for her to finish so they could dance, but it was nice to see their friends in love and lost in each other.

_**It didn't' start this way**_

_**It happened just one day**_

_**You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.**_

_**Now I'm a tremble just to be**_

_**A part of you as we**_

_**Begin a life that's sure to never end.**_

Lacus stepped down as other girls began singing the rest of the song. Kira helped her down as they joined their friends on the dance floor, "You know, they are too perfect for each other."

Lacus giggled, "It just took them a little bit longer to figure it out. I think they have gone through a lot more than the rest of us."

"Why do you say that?"

Lacus looked over at their friends, "Cagalli is a political leader and Athrun was the son of Patrick Zala, the man who wanted to exterminate all the naturals."

Kira chuckled, "He never shared those views like his father, but…he ended up sharing a dream with a certain stubborn blonde."

_**I was lost but now I'm found**_

_**His happiness surrounds**_

_**And now I find that my dreams can come true**_

_**Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life**_

_**I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine**_

_**I can't live without you cause my soul would die**_

_**You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you**_

"So Dearka, you think you can be more romantic than this," Miriallia asked as the couple looked over at their friends.

"I can do more than that for you," Dearka said as he kissed her cheek softly. "Right now it's their moment, we shall have our own."

"I'm just happy for them," Miriallia said as leaned into Dearka's chest.

_**Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life**_

_**I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine**_

_**I can't live without you cause my soul would die**_

_**You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peace, something so brittle and could be broken is a quick instance. Fortunate enough peace had finally broke loose for the world. However there are some moments when peace is just a fleeting glance. Coordinators and Naturals still had their bitter issues but hey, who doesn't have an issue with a guy that cuts you off on the highway? Or when your alarm clock goes off when you don't want it to? Or when…

"DADDY!" Athrun groaned his rolled to the edge of the bed. His green eyes met similar pair of eyes and golden locks. "DADDY!" Again the smaller version of Cagalli shouted as she crawled on top of Athrun and began jumping on him. "DADDY GET UP!"

"I'm up, I'm up Allura," Athrun groaned as he pushed himself to sit up. Athrun turned to his side to see Cagalli sleeping peacefully and groaned again, how could she sleep through their daughter's shouting? Athrun shook his head as Allura then pushed herself down onto the floor and took her father's hand and dragged him to the living room.

"Allura, sweet heart it's five in the morning," Athrun was fortunate enough that he had his pajama pants on at least. Just because he and Cagalli had children means that they could still have their moments.

"I wanted to show you something," Athrun groaned again as he let this six year old daughter take him into the living room. The girl then took him down the stair case, where was this girl taking him? He then saw Kira sitting in the huge living room, "Uncle Kira showed up."

"How did you know that Uncle Kira was here," Athrun asked as his daughter then jumped on Kira. Kira then woke up startled by the small girl.

"Cause Daddy, he makes a lot of noise getting into the house," Allura said matter of factly and Athrun shook his head. "UNCLE KIRA!"

"Hey there Allura," Kira said in his groggy voice as he woke up.

"What are you doing here," Athrun asked as he took a seat across from his best friend.

"Lacus delivered the baby about over an hour ago," Kira said with a huge sigh. "She demanded that I go bring you and Cagalli over."

"Then you fell asleep on our couch," Athrun asked with a yawn. Allura climbed onto her father's lap and was falling asleep in her father's arms.

"Daddy, you are not wearing a shirt," Allura said with a yawn. Athrun chuckled and held his daughter on his chest as she quickly fell back into slumber, "luv you daddy…"

"So who is Allura's cousin," Athrun asked with a smile.

"Sigel Yamato, we decided to name the little guy after his grandfather," Kira told him as his eyes began to feel heavy once again.

Athrun was beginning to fall asleep, until… "ATHRUN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There will be one more chapter after this. Then I will begin posting the chapters for my next story, Not All Pretend as well. If you haven't checked it out go see it (smiles). Well I hope you like the story so far, I might keep it going for a few more chapters but also I might now. I know for sure that I am going to make one more chapter.


	5. Chapter Five

**Never Too Late…**

**Disclaimers: **Right now I wish that I did own Gundam Seed Destiny, but I do not. This story will more than likely be AU due to the current events of episode 45. So if you haven't watched the episode yet, it's a major disappointment for Cagalli/Athrun fans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Five**

Cagalli was sound asleep until she felt some place a soft kiss on her forehead. Cagalli opened her golden orbs to meet soft green, Cagalli lifted her head to meet her husband's face. His face hadn't really aged that much, but you could tell in his hair just a bit. Since their daughter had reached her preteen years, had his age began to show. Cagalli kissed her husband's lips softly and stood up from her desk.

"How long have I been asleep," Cagalli asked as she was wrapped into her husband's arms.

"About an hour," Athrun replied with a soft chuckle. "Ready to go home?"

Cagalli moaned, "I still have a few more documents to go over."

"Well, you can do them in the morning," Athrun kissed her forehead once again. "Lets take you home…and give you a warm bath."

"Hmmmm, that sounds good," Cagalli whispered back as Athrun lifted his wife into his arms. "You still have strength left after taking care of Allura?"

"Only for you," Athrun replied as she relaxed into his arms. The soldiers all saluted them as they left the office. Everyone truly admired them for their relationship. They had stuck through thick and thin, and it always wasn't easy. Athrun and Cagalli took turned in running the country, but they both shared the same ideas. They were the power couple in more ways than one.

"So what did you do today," Cagalli asked as she slowly drifted back into sleep.

Athrun sighed, "Watched over our very vibrant daughter, who just happens to take after her stubborn mother. She has huge interests in boys and asked about sex, something I wasn't prepared for, and came to check up on my stubborn wife."

"Very funny," Cagalli stated in her tone of slumber. "Allura is at that age where she wants to know about boys, but I don't like the fact she asked about sex."

"Well, I don't like the girls she hangs out with," Athrun informed his wife. "Those girls are not very good news. I don't know why they have such a fascination with sex."

"Remember, that's how Allura came to be," Cagalli teased and her husband turned red. She still got it! "Besides that is how our nephew came to be too, if you think about…"

"I don't want to know what Kira and Lacus do in their free time together," Athrun said to his wife with an arched eyebrow. "I sure hope you don't tell them what we do."

"Oh shut up," Cagalli pouted. "Only to Lacus…"

"What!" Athrun shouted in horror and Cagalli laughed in delight. "What do you mean you talk only to Lacus?"

Cagalli laughed even more, "Hey she tells me what she and Kira do, even though to hear what my brother does to my sister-in-law is quite disturbing at times, but we need to be able to complain…"

"Complain," Athrun stood dead in his tracks and looked over at his wife. "Are you saying that I do no please you?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"That isn't fair, you tell me that you complain to Lacus and now you are not going to tell me what you complain about," Athrun protested but Cagalli began planting kisses her on her husband's neck. Athrun's protests were put to a halt as she was kissing all of the right places, if they weren't in a public area he would have his way with her.

"Just complaining that sometimes you can't give me more…" Cagalli whispered against his skin and made him shiver. Athrun had it; he began picking up his pace as his wife was finding everyway to seduce him. It was fair, how come women had that kind of power over men?

The women around the building all looked in surprise but then began laughing. It was something that would happen often, Cagalli would rile up Athrun's feathers only to bring him down to a different level. They wondered how Cagalli had the power over Athrun to make the "oh mighty great" hero of ZAFT and Orb fell down into pieces by the hands of his wife. It was quite a fun show to watch the couple and their moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MOM!" Allura shouted which caused Cagalli to come out, of course after she found something to wear over her nude form. She saw her daughter with her hands on her hips and looking down at her cell phone. Cagalli shook her head, "Robert broke up with me!"

Cagalli shook her head again and sat down on the couch, "That is your twentieth boyfriend, why are you so upset?"

"Because he broke up with me, I am usually the one doing that!" Allura shouted in protest. She was sixteen years old and going through boyfriends as if it was a new fashion styles. "I mean, I was going to break up with him, but a girl needs her time with him and he was never there."

"Allura," Cagalli patted the spot next to her on the couch. "I think it's time you don't date anymore, this is getting out of hand. Besides I'm getting tired of getting your father off your back on every day you go out on."

"But I have straight A's, and daddy said I could date as long as I kept my grades up," Allura argued but Cagalli got that look which scared her daughter.

"Grades are one thing, dating is another thing," Cagalli said sternly. "The point is I am not going to allow you to date anymore until you go to college. I want you to do more than dating, and since you said you were going to take piano seriously more now…that is what you are going to do."

"Mom," Allura whined but Cagalli held up her hand.

"I've laid down the law and your father will agree with me…"

"Yeah because you scare him into it," Allura said with a pout.

Cagalli laughed, "You'll understand once you are older and MARRIED like us."

Allura leaned onto her mother's shoulder, "So how did you meet daddy?"

"Why do you want to know all of the sudden?" Cagalli asked surprised as her daughter wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I dunno, I want to know," Allura told her mother. "I'm just curious is all."

Cagalli sighed, "Well the short version or the long version?"

"Doesn't matter," Allura told her.

"Ok short version first, so you have an idea of what was going on at the time," Cagalli paused. "It was the start of the first war, and if your father hadn't told you already I was even more stubborn and rebellious during that time. I defied your grandfather as much as I could. I had ran off and gone to the desert, there I met your uncle at the time the Archangel was part of the EAF."

"Wait, Archangel was EAF?" Allura asked surprised.

Cagalli nodded, "Yes, anyway. Later I joined that ship, I went off in a skygrasper and landed on a small island where your father was as well. There on this tiny little island did we meet, but at gunpoint."

"Oh, this is so not romantic," Cagalli laughed at her daughter's response.

"Anyway, we parted ways to met up again, parted ways and met up again," Cagalli said with a dull tone. "Then your father came to Orb with me, since at the time he was a ZAFT soldier and took under a different name. Then of course the second war happened and at the end of it, we got married."

"So that's the short boring version, give me all the fun details." Allura said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Alright," Cagalli chuckled as Athrun came into the room. Athrun made sure he had his pants on but Allura threw a pillow at her father, Athrun looked over at his two woman in his life.

"Daddy, put some clothes on!" Allura shouted as her father joined her and began tickling his daughter. Cagalli joined in and the three were a happy family.

"Now what is this I hear that you wanted to know how your mother and I met," Athrun asked as he joined the group. Athrun and Cagalli were the two youngest looking parents of a teenage girl. Good genes?

"Well, actually it's a huge topic around school," Allura admitted with a blush. "Everyone wants to know how you two can still be in love and so happy, even though mom and you are political figures."

Cagalli and Athrun looked at each and then back at their daughter, "Also we could do Uncle Kira and Aunt Lacus, but they don't seem to have as interesting story as you two do."

Athrun chuckled, "I guess not. After all we met as enemies and fell in love along the way."

"At first you had a fiancé, but then you made sure that changed before I went off in a mobile suit," Cagalli said with a wink.

"Are we going to make a big deal out of that now," Athrun asked his wife as he played with her golden locks. "Besides, I never loved Lacus the way that I fell head over heels for you."

"WAIT, WAIT!" Allura said in shock. "You were engaged to Aunt Lacus, before you met mom?"

Athrun laughed as he began to tell his story about his life on PLANT. In respect Cagalli told her time frame along with Athrun's to let their daughter understand their situations and how their world collided in a string of chance, or was it fate? Allura paid attention as she was forming a love story in her head for her school paper.

However, it would be known all around the world how the Prince of ZAFT stole the heart of Orb's Princess. Allura would become a journalist but at the same time the next in line for the role of leadership. Allura Athha Zala made sure that she made the most of her before her parents both stepped down from their duties. Granted her cousin also had the choice of being a representative as well, but it would seem that he would not.

Allura sat in her office and looked at the loving picture of her parents. Allura then touched her stomach, she hoped one day she could be pregnant and happy as her parents. She wanted to know and feel the same joy as her parents did and still do. It was amazing that after all of these years they haven't lost a day, sure they looked older but it was as if time was holding on to their youth to make up for lost time they didn't know each other.

Allura heard a knock at her door and looked up, she smiled as she saw who it was. "Hey, you ready?" Allura nodded as she gathered up her things. "You look beautiful today!"

Allura blushed, "Thank you, Darien. How are your parents?"

Darien Joule smiled, "They made it down to Orb to surprise your parents for their anniversary."

"I see," Allura kissed him softly on his lips. "Well lets get going!"

Allura turned off the lights as she left hand in hand with her fiancé. It was great how life turned out for everyone. Allura smiled happily, Darien looked like the spitting image of his father, but he was hers. They might not be like Athrun and Cagalli in their relationship, but they were pretty close in being in that perfect state her parents were in. She remembered what her mother told her, "Sometimes it takes more than love to make the relationship work. Sometimes it is not what you want, but what you need."

**The End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you everyone! I am happy that you all enjoyed this story! I hope to continue to write more that you all can enjoy and read up! Thank you for all of your reviews! See you with "Not All Pretend!"


End file.
